User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} D: The source of that ROM told me it was completely translated- I shall have to abuse him for a while. Maybe he got FE3 and FE4 mixed up, since he told me FE3 was translated except for the endings and cutscenes. If that's the case, want me to get the FE3 ROM for you? On a side note, I've been playing through Sacred Stones again, and I believe I've achieved the best natural growths possible with Amelia as a General. Max HP, Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, Defense. And 19 Res. That's on chapter 12, mind you. I can't help abusing arenas, it's an addiction. In second place is Neimi, with maxed Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, and Res. Lute has Mag, Spd, Luck, and Res, and Artur has Mag, Skl, Spd, and Res. Their supports are so damn cute, I <3 Lute. She's like the new Nino. Somehow Colm has achieved max Str (not hard as an Assassin, but eh), Skl, Spd, and Luck. Ephraim and L'Arachel are unpromoted, but both have max Str/Mag, Skl, and Spd, and their support is also pro. I wish L'Arachel was a Lord instead of I-reek-a. 23:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :/agree with that last statement. Wizardboy777 03:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Felix? Don't mind me being blunt, but...you suck. You may know the games inside and out, but so do I. Can you log over 300 hours on Sacred Stones? I can... Amelia as a General is bad, unless you plan on going PvP for Big Shield. Why is that? Because no matter what class you pick her as, she will always end up maxing nearly everything. As a Paladin, she also gets max HP, Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, Defense, and Res. Paladins have 8 movement and can rescue anyone. They are...just better. Weaknesses like Zanbato are retarded, you never get hit anyways. Stat caps? Bah, 30 Def is irrelevant, because the hardest-hitting units in Creature Campaign are magic users. And in PvP everyone uses Naglfar-Berserker/Warriors instead. Paladin is better. Neimi, I hope you made her a Sniper - Rangers are again only better in teh PvP. But yes, she is good. Still no Rebecca, but good. Artur is meh. He gets high mag, skill, speed, res, yes...but Luck? In the toilet. Bah. Can't crit for beans. Unlike Natasha, for example, who far passes him in natural stat growths by Level 20 promoted. Support with Lute is OK, but I personally prefer a Tethys support. It is not cute but it's funny. Water-Fire support is also nice. Lute is NOT the new Nino. She gets high Mage-like growths, with magic, speed, res, blahblah, but she doesn't get max Defense like Nino does. And frankly, she sucks before promotion. Colm is a godly unit pretty much always - have you heard of the "Colm Solo"? Yes, it's possible. He almost always maxes out Str, Skill, Speed, and high Luck too. Personally I prefer him as a Rogue because having two Rogues is just so useful when you're farming treasures. And Rennac isn't so great... Besides, the stats of the Assassin are only marginally better than those of the Rogue. Silencer is nice, and looks cool yeah, but not terribly useful except in PvP. And it's based on Crit% instead of Skill. Meh. Ephraim SUCKS, L'Arachel SUCKS, and Eirika RULES. I'll tell you why. Even with maxed out every stat and A supports, Ephraim doesn't even hit 80 Evade. L'Arachel hits 80 exactly. But Eirika? She gets 90, without supports. That is automatically better. With supports it can go over 100. Also, stats caps. Ephraim promoted has HORRIBLE stat caps. Eirika beats him in EVERYTHING except Strength and I think 1 point of defense. That is just pathetic. Therefore, Eirika wins again. And L'Arachel? She is a bad unit at promotion because she has two bad classes to choose from. If she could be a Sage, then that would be good. But she can't. Instead she is stuck as a Valkyrie or a Mage Knight. These are bad classes because they have poor stat caps, especially Valkyrie...only 25 Magic? Bah. The ability to use Anima is hardly useful, either, except again in PvP maybe. L'Arachel is good in the normal game, but becomes rather useless in Creature Campaign or PvP. I don't think she fits any known Support Chains either. Did I mention that Eirika gets her own S-weapon (Sieglinde) but L'Arachel does not? You could give her Ivaldi, but why would you do that when you have a Bishop instead? You could give her Latona, but that's not a weapon. And why would you do that when you can give it to Knoll instead? He's a Summmoner (you'd be idiot to pick Druid, he has bad stats) so he is already staying in the backline. And Latona is map-range, full-heal regardless of magic. So yeah. L'Arachel also lacks the Constitution to use heavy Light Magic like Aura. Eirika has enough Con to use the swords that count...Killing Edge, Silver Sword, Rapier, Sieglinde, even Audhulma I think. Though you should give that to Colm. Ephraim's Siegmund is a powerful weapon with the +5 Str, but it's too bad he doesn't have a stat cap of 30 to really make use of it. ...Yeah, and that's why you are sadly misguided. Did I mention Ephraim runs around in short shorts? >.> (T/ ) 15:27, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Btw, entropy, two things: :*# what the heck are you talking about? :*# removing all content then making a new page and pasting is copyright infragment, i think. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:32, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. Wtf are YOU talking about? (T/ ) 15:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::User:Entropy/Archive 18 that archive you just made, you C+P'd all of the info into it. Copyright infragment. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:36, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Dude, it's my Talkpage archive. How the hell is that copyright infringement? (T/ ) 15:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Deletes ths History. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:39, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::So? I have done Archives this way for over a year. Don't go and tell me that I have to move everything back and source millions of comments just for the sake of preserving the f*ing edit history. I really don't give two figs. (T/ ) 15:42, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Its actually breaking the law not to do so.. =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Fine, then I'll just leave it as is to grow to 1000kb and beyond. I don't want to breaks the laws, oh noes! QQ? (T/ ) 15:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: -.- -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:47, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Talkpages are rather different from article pages as well, I might add. Userspace is even farther removed. Lots of people copy+paste to archive, unless someone made some earth-shattering revelations on a talk page, there's rarely a need for attribution. ::::::::::...and hey! Look! What's that right on the end of my comment? Look, right there... --> --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 19:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::All you've said may be true, but Franz is already a Paladin with max str, skl, spd, and def. I give Amelia the Boots from the desert (why are there always desert boots?) and let her crush all in her path. Franz and Amelia have a really cute support too, btw. Sword and shield. <3 :::::::::::Eirika may be good statistically, but she's annoying and looks like my mother. As for Creature Campaign... triple bishops with Shadowshot. No problem. Moulder has mad skillz, I would recommend watching this video, made by a friend of mine, for more information on the powers of bishops. 19:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh yeah, and I like shorts. They're comfy and easy to wear. 19:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) This time through Sacred Stones, my Moulder is a level 20 priest with a 'godly' 4 magic power -_- He normally does way better than that, though. And Eirika and Ephraim both pale in comparison to Hector and Lyn. They're both pretty good before promotion, but both Eirika and Ephraim's natural stat progression gets shot to hell after they become great lords. And imo, Amelia is way better as a general. Paladins may have 3 more movement, but generals have 4 more strength, 1 more skill, 5 more defense, the same speed, the same resistance, a skill, and can use three different kinds of weapons instead of two. Also, I've never been able to figure out how it's even possible to get Nino good (and I have tried). By the time you get her, there aren't many missions left in the game and she's, like, a level 5 mage. Granted, she's good for a level 5 mage, but all the enemies you're fighting can still kill her in one hit because they're either promoted or just 10+ levels higher. Wizardboy777 20:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Also, I just lol'ed at how you have candidates for banning in the "Delete" section of your admin command center :P Wizardboy777 20:32, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Also, you get an item that boosts her experience. 20:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Moulder has pretty good growths in everything that he isn't supposed to get - Defense, HP, Skill...but Magic? Luck? Bah! I've had him turn out decent once, but every other time he always falls way, way behind, and needs tons of stat items...sigh. Oh well, still worth using because of Slayer. Don't worry, I am very familiar with how good Bishops are in Creature Campaign. However, they alone are not enough - if you're going for speed and treasures. Shadowshots are a bitch to collect, anyways. I just buy Purge books. But why would you want to use long-range magic when you could just use the Stone item? Much easier... Franz is a moderate unit. He is better than Forde (awful growths) but weaker than Kyle (who maxes Str, Def, HP easy). Sometimes he turns out really well, sometimes he turns out only average. But I'm glad you chose Paladin. It's the only sensible choice. Great Knight = bah. Stats are all that matters. Ephraim is disturbing too. "Let me touch your face..." Ugh. One advantage Ephraim has over Hector is that he has a horse. This means he can actually get to the frontlines. Of course, Boots could solve that...but why not use them on Oswin, instead? Hector using Swords also looks totally retarded. Eirika has higher Con than Lynn, which is also a huge plus. Lynn is fast and deadly, but anything heavier than Iron weapons is a problem. Like the Sol Katti or a Steel Bow...Lynn also has problems should she ever actually get hit, since she doesn't get much defense (usually). I've easily maxed her in Str, Skill, Speed, but she is always fragile. Like I said, in the PvP you would take a General automatically. Everyone does. In the normal game, you'd get much more use out of a Paladin than a General...you need the Boots to make a frontline General viable (unless you run splits), and I give those to Gilliam because he's already a General. The stat caps of the General are better, yes - Skill 1 point is nothing, Def and Str are good though. Still, Amelia never gets hit so the difference isn't terribly meaningful except in the PvP. The skill? Well, the % chance of activating Great Shield is equal to the enemy's level. In the PvP, if you're facing someone smart, their units should all be at Level 1 promoted so you only have a 1% chance. In the normal game there's few times where you actually make use of Great Shield...you either can't be hit, or it would only save you a few damage. Exceptions would be Arch Mogalls and Gorgons on Hard Mode (ugh) and perhaps Dracozombies. But the former two are fragile and the latter is rare. So meh. Using Axes...Well, they gimped Paladins because they used to be able to use 'em. Sain + Steel Axe = ownage. Still, is it really that big a difference? Axes are the strongest weapons, that's true. But, they are also the least accurate. That is an issue in PvP since foes are fast enough to dodge you. The Garm is +5 Speed (I think), the Audhulma is +5 Res, and the Vidofnir is +5 Def. I personally prefer the Audhulma or Vidofnir. Weapon triangle, too - giving +Hit to an Assassin is a bad idea. They are one of the few classes that pose a real threat to your high Defense, since Silencer goes through everything including Great Shield. I suppose the one big advantage is that you get access to the wonderful Swordslayer. Meh. How to raise Nino? That's easy. On the chapter that she joins, don't bother using her yet, as you're in a hurry. Make sure you recruit Jaffar so that you unlock the bonus mission. You'll be facing Sonia in the water mission. Yeah, the annoying one. So, here's what you do: Take a lot of strong defensive units like Oswin, Sain, Florina, Fiora, etc. and make a wall all around the platform you start on. Take their weapons away. Now just have Nino sit back and nail 'em over and over. Make sure to stock up with lots of weapons - you'll want to raise Nino's weapon XP to an S-rank in Anima, so take more Elfires or at least Thunders. And don't forget to put a Guiding Ring in her inventory! Doing this, I was easily able to promote Nino on that level to a Sage. And she was invincible. More than enough enemies to do it, and even some left over for Eliwood to lance. (if you felt like it) (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm interested to know why Rangers are only good in PvP: Neimi seems better as a Ranger when I played FE8. Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Stat caps are pretty much the same as a Sniper, but they lack Sure Strike (or whatever it's called), the skill for Snipers. That's why they aren't as good. But in the PvP, the reason Rangers are usually better is because they can use Swords and actually defend themselves. Bringing a Sniper into PvP is folly, as we all know, because they can only counterattack against other archers; magic users can attack them with impunity. (T/ ) 23:11, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::I've found Sure Shot useless most of the time since Snipers usually have 100% hit anyway (30 skl cap). Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Is true, but sometimes useful nonetheless when using inaccurate weapons (read: Brave Bow, Fenrir) on monsters on Mountain squares. Hey, at least they actually get a Skill. :) It is too bad Gamble didn't exist back then. (T/ ) 23:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) For the quotes section In HM Shards of Orr: This Dungeon is Madness! Madness? This isn't Madness! *ctrl-click HM symbol* This is Hard Mode! [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful']] (Talk) 23:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :A tad overused, but...sure. (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Salient Daggers, you say? I have a pair of req 9, modded to the max right here. Modded to the max = 1/1, +30, 15^50. If you're interested, do say so. :) Yikey 11:29, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Well I imagine those perfect mods are gonna put the price really high? I want the daggers for the skin mostly (and the slashing damage)... (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Since I'm a giver (and since I have a crapload of perfect mods) I'm selling it at a decent price. Say, 7k? - Yikey 22:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Just to spite entropy, I'll take 'em yikey! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:15, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Just to spite you, you can't come on GW for 2 days. Be quick, Entropy ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 22:16, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Highest bidder mode: activated! (god i love these things) - Yikey 22:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::...Sorry, that is too much for me. I'd spend that much on a Green, but I am not willing to pay so much when all I really want is the skin. (T/ ) 22:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mkay, not my fault. So, Warwick, about that... - Yikey 22:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What're the '''exact' mods? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Zealous, +30hp and 15%^50%, req9 Dagger ? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ooh, pretty! I guess =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'd prefer +5 above 15^50 for an Assassin... --- -- (s)talkpage 22:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Stop edit conflicting me out of this, dammit. 5th time: Oui, monsieur Vipermagi, they have that stats. AND here's a bonus: they're pink. - Yikey 22:27, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Black Widow Entropy you said you wanted a black widow run, i can probably get ya one if you contact me ingame. PM me on my character "The Erotic Frog" or on "Dark Lord Ebillll" anyway i should be able to organise you one not really too hard for me and we can negotiate price ingame!-- 20:39, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :OK, thanks. I am as usual very infrequent to log-in, but I'm sure you will hear from me eventually. (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Heck, i was gonna give you a spider run for free- the only thing you would have had to pay was the getting-into-UW cost. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:55, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh. (T/ ) 22:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) "That's not a knife, that's KNOIFE" Are you playing again yet? I need to get rid of this Ogre-Slaying Knife to free up a spot, my Mesmer's birthday was today. Zulu Inuoe 22:15, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :OMG, now thats somthing I really want, tbh. I'll offer for teh Ogre! This time not only to spite entropy, but also because i actually want them! ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oops! Sorry about that...I know I'm shoddy on keeping up with these things. I'm not actually supposed to get on, but I guess that is sort of an emergency. Give me a location and district and I can get on for like 30 seconds. (T/ ) 22:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::I WANT! I WANT! *Pushes entropy out of the way* Gimme! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Choose Heads or Tails, I'll throw a quarter and when Warwick wins I'll tell him Entropy had dibs on the knoife since um, a long time ago. Zulu Inuoe 22:26, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it'll land on it's side. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:27, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meet the one, the only, Zulu Inuoe today LIVE in Maguuma Stade. You'll poop your pants with excitement, you'll be cool with all your friends, you'll wish ANet had a handshake emote so that you could shake Zulu's and hope some of the awesomeness sticks to yours! But don't worry kids, because Zulu's awesomeness radiates in an omnidirectional patern! Zulu Inuoe 22:40, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::And his awesomeness doesn't prevent him from typing pattern wrong, yay --- -- (s)talkpage 22:41, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nice burn. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^''']] 22:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::My latino skin prevents burns. Zulu Inuoe 22:46, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Be there in a few minutes. (T/ ) 23:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure thing, if you passed by already sorry but I was helping out a Guild Mate, I'm there now again. Zulu Inuoe 23:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC)